You belong to me
by KathAdrian
Summary: La 7ème année du trio s'achève sur un Bal. Ron veut y inviter Hermione, mais la jeune femme a déjà un cavalier mystère. Qui et pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry semble en savoir plus qu'il ne veut le dire ? HGSS   What else ?


_Voilà un petit OS sur mon couple préféré : le HGSS. Quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ?_

_Allez je vous laisse lire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling évidemment ^^ Mais je m'amuse énormément à jouer avec eux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Mais enfin Hermione pourquoi ? »

Ron avait le visage déjà rouge mais Hermione savait que sa colère était vaine. Harry lui lançait des regards amusés et la jeune femme devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas rigoler à son tour. Elle reprit son air sérieux pour ne pas vexer Ron plus que nécessaire avant de répondre dans un soupir :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Ronald. Je n'irai pas au Bal avec toi parce que j'ai déjà un cavalier. »

Harry s'approcha de Ron et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de poursuivre :

« Laisse tomber Ron, si elle te dit qu'elle voit déjà quelqu'un, respecte ça quand même. C'est pas comme si elle venait de t'annoncer qu'elle y allait avec Malefoy… ou pire ! »

Il haussa un sourcil pour donner un effet dramatique à ses paroles, mais devant l'air interrogateur de son meilleur ami il se sentit obligé d'aller au bout de sa pensée :

« Avec Rogue ! »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire mais pas pour la raison que le rouquin s'imaginait. Il sourit néanmoins à la blague en se disant effectivement que ce n'était pas si dramatique… Il était amoureux d'Hermione depuis le début de l'année et il avait tout fait pour la séduire.

Mais étrangement elle avait refusé toutes ses avances, à croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant c'était ridicule, toute l'école savait qu'Hermione était folle de lui depuis des années. Tant pis, il irait au bal avec une fille tellement canon que la jeune sang et or serait obligée de courir vers lui pour lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Voilà, son plan était parfait.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et avoua sa défaite. Dans un haussement d'épaule, il ajouta :

« Pas grave, je t'inviterai à notre première soirée en dehors de Poudlard Mione. »

« On verra bien. » Répondit l'intéressée avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, elle donna un petit coup de poing dans le bras d'Harry pour le punir de ses moqueries avant de filer dans son dortoir pour se préparer au Bal.

Une fois Hermione partie, Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire pour lui faire part de son plan :

« Je suis sure qu'elle n'a trouvé personne, elle dit simplement ça pour me faire marcher. Mais je vais la rendre jalouse en amenant quelqu'un d'autre au bal, tu en penses quoi ? »

Harry ricana devant le plan de son meilleur ami. Il savait exactement avec qui Hermione allait au Bal et il avait bien peur que Ron ne soit déçu. Il avait lui-même finit par accepter cette… _relation_ mais il doutait que le rouquin soit aussi tolérant que lui sur ce sujet. Il se calma légèrement avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Tu sais Ron, je ne pense pas qu'elle rigole. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais Hermione attire l'attention de beaucoup _d'hommes_, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ai trouvé un cavalier. Tu sais elle me paraît… étrange en ce moment, peut-être qu'elle a un petit ami secret. »

Il essaya de paraître compatissant mais son visage s'étirait en un sourire narquois contre sa volonté. Il aurait tué pour prendre en photo le visage de Ron ce soir au Bal. C'était cruel de se moquer de lui ainsi, mais Hermione avait droit au bonheur, et elle l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Impossible Harry. Hermione m'aime j'en suis sur ! Tu ne comprends rien aux femmes mon pauvre… »

Harry retint un rire en entendant la phrase de son ami et se releva avant de répondre :

« Peut-être oui. En parlant de femmes, je dois aller me préparer, je veux que Ginny soit fière de moi. Bon courage pour trouver une cavalière ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Harry se dirigea vers son propre dortoir, anticipant avec impatience la soirée à venir. De son côté, Ron savait déjà qui il allait inviter : la seule fille de tout Poudlard avec qui Hermione ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il partit chercher sa future cavalière.

oOo

Hermione avait enfin fini de se préparer. Elle portait une robe vert foncé, un collier en argent au bout du quel était accroché un lion qui rugissait. Elle portait des chaussures à talons elles aussi argentées. Sa robe s'arrêtait aux genoux et avait de fines bretelles. Le haut de son dos était nu et le vêtement mettait en valeur toutes ses formes. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir et trouva que sa robe était terriblement adaptée à la situation. Elle se retenait de sautiller dans tous les sens tellement elle était excitée par cette soirée.

Il était enfin temps. Elle en avait assez de se cacher, et lui aussi. Elle avait eu peur qu'il n'assume pas leur relation, mais il s'était montré très enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle supposait qu'il voulait clouer le bec à Ron une bonne fois pour toutes et ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Le rouquin la harcelait presque et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela… Elle savait qu'il était assez possessif et elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui faire ce cadeau : ce soir, elle montrerait à tout Poudlard qu'elle était sienne.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et retrouva Ginny habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge sang. Elle l'aida rapidement pour son maquillage et après les dernières vérifications, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

« Hermione, tu es vraiment magnifique. Ron va en tomber par terre. Par contre, les couleurs ne font pas très Gryffondor, tu te rebelles ? »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Effectivement, entre le vert de sa robe et ses accessoires en argent, elle avait tout d'une serpentard. Si seulement Ginny savait à quel point. Elle allait bientôt le découvrir de toute façon.

« Peut-être bien que oui. »

Hermione lui lança un dernier clin d'œil énigmatique alors qu'elle arrivait devant les grandes portes en bois. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur mais n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse puisqu'Harry venait de les rejoindre. Elle partit dans la salle en compagnie de son petit ami et oublia complètement l'énigme d'Hermione.

La jeune femme fit à son tour son entrée dans la Grande Salle, seule. Elle remarqua que pas mal de regards s'étaient tournés vers elle mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après un rapide coup d'œil elle s'aperçut que son cavalier n'était pas encore arrivé. Dommage. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir courir vers lui dès le début et l'embrasser devant tous les invités. Elle sourit à cette image avant d'aller rejoindre Harry, Ginny, Ron et sa cavalière.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était la fille que son ami avait décidé d'amener au Bal elle ne put pas retenir un éclat de rire.

« Lavande ? Contente de te voir. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée avec Ron. »

Le Ron en question se tourna vers Hermione, de plus en plus confus. Vu le sourire franc qu'elle indiquait, son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il refusait tout net l'idée qu'Hermione puisse véritablement être venue avec quelqu'un d'autre, et il s'empressa de le faire remarquer :

« Hermione, tu es venue seule ? »

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard qui exprimait sa pensée tout aussi bien que des mots : Je te l'avais bien dit. Mais son sourire goguenard s'effaça légèrement quand Harry éclata de rire à son tour. Il commençait sérieusement à se dire que quelque chose lui échappait. Harry semblait savoir quelque chose et il le lui cachait, ne restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi…

Hermione aperçut alors au fond de la salle une grande silhouette noire. La personne en question avec le teint cireux, les cheveux longs et un nez qui aurait pu être qualifié de grand par quelqu'un de gentil. Elle sentit son visage s'étirer en un long sourire, son cœur commencer à battre plus fort et ses mains devenir moites.

Elle plongea sa main dans la petite poche de sa robe et en sortit un anneau qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler à son annulaire gauche. Ginny la dévisagea un instant, complètement choquée par ce que son amie venait de faire. Elle n'était pas… Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire. La rouquine observa tour à tour l'anneau, la robe vert et argent de la jeune femme, l'homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait dans le coin de la salle. Et soudain, la vérité la frappa.

« Oh Hermione je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

Elle se jeta sur sa meilleure amie et la serra fort contre elle, hystérique. Hermione laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres devant le sourire complice que lui lançait Harry. Elle se défit enfin de l'étreinte de son amie avant d'ajouter d'un air malicieux :

« Je vous laisse, mon cavalier m'attend. »

Dans un dernier clin d'œil elle s'écarta du groupe pour rejoindre son ex professeur, son amant et futur mari. Elle sentait les regards du groupe qu'elle venait de quitter dans son dos et ne put pas retenir un sourire triomphant. Après seulement quelques mètres, elle pressa le pas, se mettant presque à courir tandis que Severus avançait aussi d'un pas vif dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit enfin, elle se jeta directement dans ses bras, sentant toute la pression de ses derniers mois s'envoler d'un coup. Il posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos avant de la faire tourner autour de lui, resserrant leur étreinte. Il ne rigola pas mais elle pouvait imaginer le grand sourire qu'il affichait et avait une idée très précise de la tête que les autres élèves devaient avoir.

Et elle s'en fichait royalement. Ils pouvaient bien se moquer d'elle, l'insulter, essayer de la rabaisser… Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Il finit par la relâcher mais ne l'écarta de lui que juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Merlin que c'était bon de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres librement, sans aucune culpabilité. Il posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione avant de déclarer :

« Très belle robe, j'apprécie les couleurs. C'est pour moi ? »

« Evidemment. Tu aurais pu t'habiller en rouge Gryffondor d'ailleurs. »

Elle fit semblant de bouder mais ne put pas résister bien longtemps. Le bonheur qui la saisissait l'empêchait d'être sérieuse plus de cinq secondes d'affilée. Severus lui lança une grimace digne d'un gamin de onze ans avant de répondre :

« Ah mais j'ai quand même quelque chose pour toi. Enlève ton collier. »

Hermione le regarda un instant avant de s'exécuter. Severus découvrit alors son propre collier argenté au bout duquel pendait un serpent à l'image de sa maison. Alors, Hermione comprit. Il se plaça dans son dos avant de lui attacher sa chaine et d'enfiler la sienne.

« Et voilà, comme ça tu as tout de la parfaite Serpentard. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Mais c'en était bien un Hermione. »

Il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa hanche avant de la ramener vers son groupe d'amis. Severus ne les appréciait pas plus que cela mais il devait avouer que la compagnie d'Harry était devenue… tolérable. Et il aurait supporté bien pire que cela pour faire plaisir à Hermione. La jeune femme sentit l'étreinte de Severus se resserrer sur sa hanche devant le regard outré de Ron et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle aimait le fait d'appartenir à Severus. Elle aimait la manière dont il était possessif avec elle. Elle savait qu'il avait été blessé auparavant, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Elle se sentait rassurée par la manière dont Severus voulait la garder pour lui, ne la partager avec personne. Elle se sentait aimée comme jamais.

Le couple fut accueillit par les félicitations d'Harry et de Ginny et par la colère muette de Ron. Son visage était de plus en plus rouge et Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une bombe prête à exploser. Harry lui lança un regard inquiet et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux s'écarter avant que le compte à rebours soit terminé.

Pour en rajouter un peu, Severus embrassa la tempe de sa fiancée avant de déclarer :

« Hermione, on va danser ? Je pense qu'Harry et Ginny seraient ravis de nous rejoindre sur la piste. »

Hermione retint à grande peine un éclat de rire devant la tête de Ron et accepta avec plaisir l'invitation de Severus. Alors qu'ils dansaient leur premier slow, Hermione se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

« J'ai deux surprises pour toi Severus. »

Elle essaya de prendre un air grave mais ne résista pas au haussement de sourcil de son amant. C'était une de ses expressions favorites et dès qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle passa ses mains dans le cou de Severus avant de reprendre :

« La première. J'ai parlé à Minerva la semaine dernière et elle m'a proposé le poste de bibliothécaire pour l'année prochaine. »

Severus laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avait craint la fin de l'année car il savait qu'il ne verrait plus Hermione tous les jours, qu'il ne se réveillerait plus dans ses bras, qu'ils ne passeraient plus toutes leurs soirées ensemble dans ses appartements. Il resserra son étreinte sur Hermione, enroulant ses bras dans le bas de son dos pour la presser contre lui avant de murmurer à son oreille de sa voix suave :

« Tu le sais depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as rien dit. Saleté. J'espère que tu vas trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner. »

Hermione se sentit frissonner en entendant la voix terriblement sexy de son amant. Il avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. Elle finissait par se dire qu'il pourrait la faire jouir simplement avec sa voix. Elle sourit avant de lui répondre :

« Justement, c'était ma deuxième surprise. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se pencher à son oreille avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements… »

Lorsqu'elle aperçut à nouveau le visage de Severus, elle fut amusée de voir qu'il feignait un air réprobateur. Mais la lueur de désir au fond de ses yeux ne mentait pas. Elle caressa ses cheveux alors que son amant lui répondait :

« Tu es toute pardonnée dans ce cas. »

Il revint chercher ses lèvres, s'enivrant à nouveau à ce contact, respirant le parfum de la jeune femme comme s'il voulait l'imprimer en lui. Peut-être était-ce le cas au fond. Quand Hermione lui lança un ultime sourire, il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la planète.

* * *

_Et voilà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu =) J'ai eu cette idée ce soir et je l'ai écrit d'une traite ^^_

_Je trouvais l'idée assez drôle et j'aime vraiment trop ce couple pour m'en lasser ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous rêveraient d'être à la place d'Hermione !_

_( Et j'en fais partie ! )_


End file.
